Notice Me
by Dajypop
Summary: AkuDemy for an amazing girlie


**Title: Notice Me**

**Author: **

**Rating: M**

**Category: Romance/Angst**

**Summary: For an amazing girlie3 Axel watches Demyx return home late night after night, and finally he gets sick of waiting to be noticed. WARNING: RAPE!**

The blonde skipped happily from his job as a bartender in The Nobody's Bar, his bright, obnoxious clothing clinging tightly to his body. Green eyes ate this up from across the street, binoculars up, glued to the window, to aid them in showing every detail on the young man's body; everything about him. A thick tongue worked over thin lips and the tattooed redhead watching the bouncing boy leaned closer as he turned to go up to the door of his house, bending down to pick something up. Today, the brightly colored man would realize he existed, and there was no way that it would be otherwise.

Demyx moved into his house, leaving Axel to wait until his bedroom window lit up. Living in the apartments across from Destiny Ave. wasn't all that bad, really. He had a totally entrancing view of his neighbor, and that was all he really cared about. When the light went on and Demyx was once more in the view of his prying eyes, and they sped up the undressing portion of the night, since he'd seen it too many times already.

Watching as fingers were hooked in the extremely tight jeans and slowly working them down and off his hips. They soon pooled around his ankles and he bent to remove them from his body. Axel's chest was nearly pressed all the way into the window he watched from, all the lights off around him as he worked a hand down and around his crotch, squeezing. A soft moan dragged from his throat as he watched hands tug at a tight, bottle-cap shirt, yanking it up over a fluffy blonde head. Then it was time for the boxers; they were almost off when something happened. It seemed the phone rang, for Demyx fished it out of his pants and began to talk. Axel cursed under his breath. Stupid phone.

When, finally, the sitarist and bartender hung up the phone and pulled the boxers off, Axel was glued to his spot once more, this time belt and pants undone. However, it was at this time that he found himself coming to a sudden realization. If he got down there quickly...he'd be able to catch a naked, or mostly naked, Demyx! That would be amazing. Hitching up his pants again and nearly running to the door of his apartment, Axel traded his binoculars for a leather jacket. Taking the stairs to the ground floor two and three at a time, the redhead burst from the inside of the apartments and ran straight to the house that he'd memorized the east side of. Knocking loudly, then ringing the doorbell, he simply waited patiently enough for Demyx to come forth and be his.

The fluffy-haired male soon opened up the door, dressed in a pair of sleep pants and nothing more, head tilting a little. "Um...hello, there!" He greeted, never one to miss a beat or be rude to someone showing up at his doorstep. "Can I help you?"

Axel grinned his trademark grin, waving slightly, "You certainly can. Mind if I come in?" The blonde blinked in return, looking a little lost as to why some complete stranger would want inside of his house. He'd never seen this man before in his life, and now he wanted to show up and act like they'd known each other for years?

"Um...sure?" Demyx offered slowly, taking a step or two back and holding the door open for the other. It was obvious he was a little disturbed at the behavior of the other, but he didn't let that stop him from being his usual, naive self. With a flourish, he found the redhead clinging to his bare chest from behind once the door was closed behind him, and a red light flashed in his brain. "Um...w-what're you doing?"

"Touchin'. You wanted to know if you could help me, this is really helping." The older male replied, fingertips sliding over a toned stomach, the one he'd watched ripple night after night when the other exercised in his room, or the one he'd seen be licked by a guy with an eye patch when stray food was dropped there. Yes, Axel had even watched Demyx have sex with his boyfriend. He wasn't a bad stalker at all. However, he felt the muscles tense beneath his hands and moved just a bit higher, touching a dusky nipple and feeling it react against the will of the mind that was supposed to control it.

"Wh-why don't we...go into the living room?" Demyx attempted to pull away, but found that the tattooed man's grip was too tight on his body, despite feeling loose enough to break free of. Gulping a little, the blonde felt himself being picked up and slung over his stalker's back, carried up the stairs to the right. Axel navigated the house to his room as if he'd been there thousands of times, and, in a way, he had. Throwing Demyx onto the bed he'd seen him be fucked upon so many times before, the taller man was read and nearly dropped onto the smaller blonde, forcing his chin up for a rough, biting kiss that left them both breathless, for completely different reasons.

Demyx felt something trickle down his lip and he panicked for a second, running his tongue over it before finding that it tasted like iron. Blood. Axel had bitten his lip so hard it had been bleeding, and he seemed to be happy about it. His hands moved down the blonde's stomach, reaching for his boxers before he forcefully lay himself atop Demyx and pulling at his own pants, shifting the belt and button until the pants were down and kicked off the edge of the bed. This left Axel in only a shirt and boxers and socks, for he'd kicked off his shoes sometime between all of this. After pinning the hands above the other's head, Axel wrapped them securely in his belt, keeping them above the other's head after hooking it to the bed.

When it was time to remove his shirt, the man on top slammed his hips down hard, erection already present and forcing a cry of pain from the younger male, the red shirt and black jacket being pulled from his body. Due to this new chain of events, both men were only in boxers; Demyx's blue with bubbles and Axel's black with flames. The only reason Demyx noticed this was the fact that Axel gave him time to look, looking over his body as well. Soon enough, though, the blonde found his hands up above his head and a devilishly scary redhead in his face, nibbling along his cheekbones and down to his jaw line.

Shaking like a leaf, Demyx tried to call out but soon his mouth was full of something to dull the noise; he'd discover it later to be one of his boyfriend, Xigbar's, wife beaters. Or, at least, part of one. A hand grabbed too roughly at his groin and he screamed out in pain, trying to wrench his hips away but the bed betrayed him and held them there. The redhead's head dropped to his chest and his teeth and tongue began to abuse his nipples, and the owner of said nubs felt they were being ripped off. He screamed, mouth falling open wide, only to be silenced again by two fingers in his mouth, then a third, the cloth pulled from it.

As realization set in, he tried to pull away, do anything he could to escape, even bite the fingers inserted into his wet cavern. This, though, only turned Axel on further and he moaned happily, before hearing something downstairs that sounded like somebody returning home. Shoving the gag back into Demyx's mouth, he warned him, "Don't scream." He then headed to the door, closing and locking it and leaving whoever it was to remain outside the bedroom. It was probably the boy's boyfriend, that eye patched guy. But he wasn't done with his precious piece of ass, and he had to get his fill before the other busted down the door. Leaping back onto Demyx, he slammed his hips down, making the man gasp and grunt, not really enjoying it, still.

The next few minutes worked by far too slowly for the blonde, watching helplessly as they were both undressed and soon Axel was crawling up his body, still pinning him down. He sat on his chest and forced the man to suck him deep into his throat, nearly going all out right there. No matter what Demyx did, it didn't seem to deter him at all. It all just added to the sick fantasy playing in the other's head, that he was finally able to act out. His hips rocked continuously into the other's mouth while his fingers worked hard into Demyx's rear, since he'd reached around, groaning and hearing yelling and beating on the door. Finally, Axel withdrew himself and moved back to position himself at Demyx's entrance. While the gag had been out, and Axel, as well, he managed to get out a choked word, or, really, half-word.

"Xig--!"

"Shh, don't worry...it won't hurt. Much." Axel cooed as soothingly as a rapist could, biting hard at his ear lobe as he shoved into the other, being a bit thicker than what he was used to and forcing him to scream into the gag. Xigbar, at the door, pounded and tried to bust it down, calling 911 on his cell phone.

Axel rammed into Demyx just as many times as he could, really enjoying playing with the pliable body beneath him, which seemed to be holding and cradling him so sweetly...at least, in his mind it was. It was the best damn thing he'd ever had, and he wasn't about to get caught for it. Suddenly seeing stars and feeling his body go rigid, filling Demyx up with his seed, Axel found himself moving before his brain registered what was going on. He had all of his clothes back on, his belt from around Demyx's wrists, back on his waist, and now he was ready to head out. He lifted the window he watched every night and climbed through it, down the trellis and quickly to the street before he found a large cop truck before him, stopping his movements. He'd been caught by the law. Damn.

"Oh, well, 'least I gotta piece." He muttered to himself as the large, burly man cuffed him and roughly threw him in the back part of the cab, and then they drove away.

**This shall have a second part, where Axel gets what's comin' to him, but it will probably be tomorrow. Hopefully.**


End file.
